


victims of the night

by anotherwildflower



Series: cuddle bug [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dancing, Drunken Flirting, F/M, House Party, Long-Distance Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwildflower/pseuds/anotherwildflower
Summary: Marinette finds Adrien at a house party and they reconnect through a series of choreography and tender moments.





	victims of the night

There was sweet bubbly liquid seeping into Marinette’s blood stream. She felt good, really good. Her cheeks and fingertips felt warm. She looked over to her right to see her best friend dancing in tempo with the thumping rhythm of the music that filled the air of their small shared apartment.

“Alya! Alya!” she called, removing herself from her fixed position against the wall, clumsily maneuver through the crowd of people in her living room towards the dancing girl. The remains of her sparkling golden drink splashed over the side of her glass when she accidently bumped in to a blond figure.

 _Oops_.

The obstacle that had previously blocked her path turned around. Concerned green eyes met Marinette’s glassy blue ones.

“Adrien!” she exclaimed, wrapping in him in a tight hug. How long had it been since she had seen Adrien? Was it a month? Was that when his last ad campaign started? Regardless, it had been too long. Where was he last? Tokyo, maybe? Why hadn’t he told her he was going to be in Paris? He smelled like eucalyptus and cinnamon. How long had Adrien been at her apartment?

“About two minutes,” Adrien supplied. What? Had Marinette said that part out loud? Oh well.

“Come dance with me!” she encouraged, pulling him by his wrist. Adrien glanced back over his shoulder to Nino . . . hmm she hadn’t seen him there. Adrien shrugged, taking a final gulp of whatever was in his cup and passed it over to Nino. Their friend looked annoyed, but didn’t press the issue.

Adrien let Marinette lead him to what she deemed a suitable space for dancing. She let the music guide them. They started off fun and silly, the two swing dancing in their small allotment of space. Marinette was overcome with a fit of giggles when Adrien spun her out then somehow found herself landed back in his arms, her back to his chest. The two stayed like that, swaying back and forth, and even though the song hadn’t changed their tone had.

“I’m glad you’re home,” she said, but the music was too loud for her to hear a reply. She looked around the room, slightly tilted. It was filled with so many people that she loved and cared about, but she couldn’t convince herself to talk to any of them. She wanted to stay right here, wrapped in Adrien’s arms as they moved with the music.

Adrien ducked his head next to hers. “I’ve missed you, Mari,” she hears him say into her ear. She smiles and happily hums back a response that translates to ‘I’ve missed you too’, hoping that he can feel it over the pounding bass from the music. His hold on her gets a little bit tighter. Marinette closes her eyes and continues to dance with him in tandem.

Something hits Marinette like a wall and she turns around to face Adrien.

“Tired.” He looks at her perplexed, like he wasn’t quite sure what she had said. Marinette didn’t wait for him to figure it out as she regained her former grasp on his wrist. She pulled him towards her bedroom. Luckily the room was unoccupied and she didn’t have to exert any energy kicking out two of her hormonal house guests.

Marinette hadn’t even bothered turning on the lights before she fell down horizontally across her bed and brought Adrien down next to her. Her room was small, but practical. Her fluffy comforter encompassed both her and Adrien, her hand still around his wrist. She turned to face him, only able to make of the outline of his now disheveled hair, the only sources of illumination being the light peaking in through the gaps of her door and the street lamps outside of her blinds.

“I’m glad you’re home. In Paris,” she added.

“You said that earlier.”

“I wanted to be sure you heard me.” Adrien smiled and she returned it before her eyes closed and she started to snore softly.

…

Adrien stayed there for a long time, just lying across from Marinette on top of her covers as she slept, her fingers still delicately laced around his wrist. He didn’t want to sleep. All he wanted to do was spend time with Marinette in whatever way he could, even if she was tipsy or asleep.

After what could have been hours or just mere seconds, there was a soft knock on the door then a flood of light. Alya peeked in.

“Marinette?” she whispered as she looked for her friend. Adrien only responded with a soft hush and a finger to his lips. Alya paused to give him a quizzical look, but didn’t ask any questions as she gently shut the door.

They weren’t dating, but everyone knew there was something unspoken between the two of them. Adrien thought about her constantly while he was away, but wouldn’t allow himself to act on his feelings because he didn’t think it was fair to Marinette since he was always gone. He knew that dancing with her tonight was probably a mistake, but he missed her so goddamn much that mixed with the alcohol he couldn’t help himself.

He hoped that maybe one day he would finally get to come home and stay home. Not necessarily in Paris, but anywhere she was.

                                                                                                …

When Marinette woke up, she was alone. She was still dressed in her clothes from last night sans her shoes which were neatly placed by the side of her bed. She stretched then rolled over, her face buried in her comforter. _Eucalyptus and cinnamon_ , she noted which brought back memories of last night. Her heart swelled and then sank into her stomach. Where was Adrien?

She checked her phone. There was an unread message on her lock screen.

**Early morning flight to Rio. Let me know when you wake up. Miss you. -A**

**Author's Note:**

> that ended up being a little more bittersweet than intended. oops!
> 
> written for for a friend who i love dearly and miss flirting with on the daily. please come back to america, thanks. 
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you have a lovely day xx


End file.
